Candy Wrapper
by Jenvaati
Summary: Spongebob Squarepants in Magical Melody form. The new farmergirl, Candy, becomes Jamie's neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon: Magical Melody nor do I own Spongebob Squarepants. Why would I need to? I'm planning on owning a restaurant more popular than McDonald's one day, so I'll be rich anyway.

Summary: Spongebob version of Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, in which the main farmergirl is the 'Spongebob' and she infiltrates Flowerbud village.

Cast thus far:

Candy Wrapper--Spongebob Squarepants

Jamie--Squidward

**Just thought I'd share. Hope you enjoy.**

Candy Wrapper

_Theme Song:_

_Who lives in a village full of many trees?_

_Candy Wrapper!_

_As hyper and happy and annoying as she!_

_Candy Wrapper!_

_If money is something you desire and wish,_

_Candy Wrapper!_

_Then grab a hoe and start becoming rich!_

_Candy Wrapper, Candy Wrapper, Can-dy, Wrapp-er!!_

Chapter One: Meeting Jamie

Ah, Flowerbud village. It is now in its primal state, and grows day by day. Today, it is getting a new resident…

Jamie sat in his sofa, completely comfortable, with a glass of lemonade in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. It was his day of relaxation, that one measly Sunday in the week that he had _all_ to himself with hardly an ounce of work on his ranch, the Jamie Ranch.

He lifted a cookie and was about to put the delectable piece of baked sugar into his mouth for a savory treat when there was a knock on the door. He put the cookie down, uneaten.

"What?" asked Jamie, door open.

A female with brown pigtails, an enormous smile, and large blue eyes greeted him at the door. She suddenly burst into rapid speech. "Hi, I'm Candy Wrapper your new neighbor what's your name it's really nice to meet you and is your hair purple OH EM GEE that is SO COOL and—"

Jamie shut the door in her face and went back to his sofa for the uneaten cookies.

The knocking on his door renewed.

"_What?_" asked Jamie sharply. Now he was irritated _and_ hungry.

"You never told me your name!" exclaimed Candy Wrapper.

"Go away." Jamie shut the door again.

"Go away? What a funny name! Your parents must have been very silly people! Why, my parents were just hungry when they named me!" came Candy's voice through the door.

Jamie angrily pulled the door open again. "It's Jamie."

"Oh! So is 'Go Away' your middle name? Or your last? Or your second-to-last or sort-of-in-the-middle? I had a friend who had a third-to-last name and then a fifth last and it was a really crazy thing on his birth certificate, I should know 'cause we were talking about it over lunch once, and he made _the best_ chicken parmesan and it was really good and—" said Candy.

Jamie shut the door in her face once more.

Candy turned away from the door with watery eyes and a bigger smile. "He totally likes me!" she squealed. "I have a new best friend forever! How totally cool!"

She giggled and skipped to her house…which was not very far.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not bashing Bob. I just need a Patrick. So he had to become stupid. If you love Bob, deal.

Cast thus far:

Bob--Patrick

Chapter Two: Meeting Bob

"I'm Bob," said Bob, who lived underneath a rock near Jamie's house.

"I'm Candy! Let's be friends for the rest of our lives!" said Candy cheerfully.

"Okay," said Bob. There was a long pause.

……

"What's your name again?" asked Bob.

"Candy!" exclaimed Candy.

"Uhhhh…." Bob paused again.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Bob.

"My name's Candy," said Candy, giving Bob an odd look.

"Oh, oh, gotcha," said Bob.

……………

"Umm…" started Bob.

"Candy!" snapped Candy.

"Candy? WHERE? I'M SO HUNGRY!" yelled Bob.

"Booob, my name is CANDY! MY NAME!" yelled Candy.

"So there isn't any candy?" asked Bob, disappointed.

"No, there's just me," said Candy.

"Do you taste like Candy?" asked Bob hopefully.

"Bob, get off of my arm!" snapped Candy.

"Sorry…" apologized Bob.

"Bob, do you want to meet my _other_ best friend? His name is Jamie!" said Candy suddenly.

"Oh! Oh! I know a Jamie!" said Bob. "He lives next to me!"

"You live next to Jamie? Me too! We have so much in common! Can I see your house?" asked Candy.

Bob drooled. "I forgot where it is."

"Never mind, we'll just ask Jamie," said Candy.

Soon they reached Jamie's house.

"Jamie, open up!" said Candy, banging on Jamie's door.

"What?" asked Jamie, still having not gone far in eating his cookies.

"I just met Candy and we became friends and I told her how we live near each other and now I don't remember where I live!" summed up Bob.

"Hmm…" Jamie had a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he smiled a cruel smile. "The moving truck came by, Bob. Your house is in Sunny Lake now."

"I live under a rock, not in a house," corrected Bob.

Jamie wasn't amused. "Your rock is in Sunny Lake."

"It doesn't rain in Sunny Lake?" asked Candy.

"Yes it does," said Jamie, bored.

"Then why do they call it Sunny Lake if it rains there and isn't sunny all the time?" asked Candy.

"There's a Sunny Lake?" asked Bob.

"YES! It's where your house is!" snapped Jamie.

"Rock," corrected Bob.

"Go away!" said Jamie.

"You never _did_ tell me if that was your middle name," brought up Candy.

Jamie slammed the door.

"I think Jamie's sensitive about his name," remarked Bob.

"Poor guy," commented Candy.

Meanwhile, Jamie laughed to himself at his sofa.

"Heh heh heh. Now that idiot will live far away from _me_ at that lake. He won't ever bother me again!" Jamie laughed to himself and started to eat a cookie. Since he was laughing, he started to choke on the cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is really late, but there's a reason for that! Y'see, I had a lot of this written out, on my old laptop. Then that completely crashed, and I had to wait months for a new one. Here we are now. But the thing is, I didn't feel like writing the stuff over that I had from the last one, 'cuz I could hardly remember it and it just doesn't come out good the second time around. I managed to find this backup copy, but it's missing a little. Oh well, s'long as we can get further right?

Also, doing this on Wordpad 'cuz I don't have regular Word. Any mistakes, well, too bad.

So reviews! I was really surprised when I saw 'em, 'cuz I got two when it wasn't even a day posted! Thanks so much to everyone, and I promise that the chapter after the next one's gonna be SO MUCH BETTER 'cuz I'll finally be doing it from my head 'stead of this old notebook...

Chapter Three: Dream

The next day, Candy met Bob near his house. they had spent all yesterday turning over random twigs and looking in Jamie's chicken coop for his home, but to no avail. They both split ways at night, and Bob miraculously found his big boulder of a home near Jamie's farm. Whatever.

So Candy started telling Bob about her dream.

_Candy Wrapper's Dream:_

The purple fairy A.K.A. the Goddess of the Harvest was whining about how everyone ignored her and didn't care that she existed. The tiny things near her--one yellow, one blue, and one red watched as she turned to stone.

"The Harvest Goddess turned into a statue, yeah," said the yellow one, stating the obvious.

"Duh, yeah," said the red one.

"We should sell it, yeah," said the blue one.

Then we'll be rich, yeah!" said the yellow one.

"We need to move it to a store to sell it," said the red one.

"But it's too heavy to move, yeah," said the yellow one.

"Anyway, we need to hide those notes that play the stupid melody that'll awaken the goddess! If she wakes up, yeah, we won't be able to sell her for money," said the blue one.

"Great idea, yeah!" said the red one.

"It's because we went to college!" said the blue one proudly.

"In the meantime, we can manipulate someone to mvoe this statue for us, yeah, to a faraway store and then we can sell it for money!" said the yellow one.

"Yeah!" cheered the blue one.

"Yeah!" cheered the red one.

Then Jamie ran into the spring.

"That statue looks expensive," noted Jamie.

"Doesn't it?" said the yellow one conversationally.

"I bet it would sell for a lot of money," continued Jamie.

"Yeah, we think so, too," said the blue one.

"Well, if you don't mind..." said Jamie greedily, walking closer o the statue.

"You can't sell it! That statue is going to be OUR money! We won't let you!" exclaimed the red one.

"Yeah? You and what army?" taunted Jamie.

The yellow one whistled. An army of small sprites appeared wearing green.

"Uh oh..." said Jamie.

The army of sprites advanced.

Jamie backed away. "Just you wait! I'll sell that statue when you least expect it, and then I'll be rich!"

Jamie left the spring.

Then Candy's dream ended.

"I forgot that Jamie was in my dream," mused Candy. "So do you want to find that spring, Bob?"

"What spring?" asked Bob.

"Heh heh," laughed Candy. She ran up the path leading to the moutnain, already envisioning countless riches after _she_ sold the statue.

"Wait! I'LL sell the statue!" Bob ran, catching up to Candy.

"Not...if I get there FIRST!" panted Candy.

Bob tripped Candy and she fell.

"Hahahaha!" Bob stopped and laughed at Candy.

Candy threw a nearby honeycomb at Bob. A cloud of bees immediately attacked him.

"Aaaaahhh!" yelled Bob.

Bob blindly threw a flower at Candy.

"Aaaah! It buurnsss! My allergiess!" hissed Candy.

Within the next few minutes, Bob and Candy were engaged in wrestling each other.

Soon, Jamie left his house to yellat them (since they were only a few feet away from there, really). "Will you idiots please keep it down?"

"He's after the statue too!" huffed Candy.

"Get him!" exclaimed Bob.

"Oh...boy," was all Jamie had time for before he was knocked to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter's out of the backup copy...So here we go! Two sucky chapters for the price of one xD

Chapter Four: Pet

"Now that you've officially ruined my Sunday, will you _please_ get off of me?" asked Jamie irritably.

"Okay," said Candy, getting up.

"You too, Bob," said Jamie tonelessly.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Bob stupidly.

"GET OFF!" yelled Jamie.

"Okay, sheesh, you don't have to yell," said Bob, annoyed.

Jamie rolled his eyes, grumbled, and walked back to his house.

"See ya later, buddy!" said Bob, waving.

"Bye best friend for life!" said Candy.

Bob turned to Candy. "You might want to start on that farming thing. I'm going to get a cheeseburger!" With that, Bob lifted his rock and went underneath it.

"Hmm. I seem to be alone," noted Candy. "Alone. All by myself. With no one...around. OH NO!" Candy started to run in circles, and then hyperventilated.

Jamie stuck his head out of a window and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Candy abruptly stopped.

She breathed in and out, still panicked.

"Excuse me," said a voice nearby. It sounded angry. "Are you the new farmer? I was waiting at your door for AGES!"

"I am that new farmer," said Candy with pride.

"Alrgiht, good! Now take this useless puppy! It keeps eating all my onions! You can name it, too," said the woman with very short brown hair.

"You're giving me a...dog?" asked Candy, eyes sparkling and watering with happiness.

"Uh, yes," said the woman.

"I've always wanted a dog...ever since," Candy sniffed here. "I was a little kid...Oh I'm SO EXCITED!"

"Is this going to take long?" asked the woman impatiently.

But it was too late. Candy launched into a one hour speech about her childhood.

One hour later...

"And then, I turned on the blender, and I made a smoothie!" finished Cancy.

"Won...derful..." said the woman between yawns.

"What's your name anyway? Mine is Candy. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Oh God save me..." muttered the woman. "My name is Ellen."

Ellen quickly escaped while Candy embraced the poor onion-eating puppy in a tight death hug. "I'm gonna name you Harry and you'll live with me forever!"

Harry barked fearfully.

Candy grabbed Harry and ran into her tiny shed-like home. Without knowing, since she wasn't paying attention, she had run over the harvest sprites who were waiting outside (like Ellen!). They were there before (like Ellen!) when she first went out of the house to tell Bob about her dream, but somehow Candy didn't see them (or Ellen!).

"We went to college!" yelled the yellow one from the floor, shaking its fist.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a quickie. Expect the next update to be within a week.

Chapter Five: Le Pedometer

"And Harry, this is the bed, I call it Beddy, and this is the pillow cover, its name is Pillow Covery, and this the tile that's _right_ underneath the center of the bed, and I call that The Tile That's Right Underneath the Center of the Bed...Y!"

"Ribbit," yawned Harry.

"Oh, oh, and this is Lampy, and this is Diaryee, and this is Toolboxy, and this is..." Yeah, Candy did that for a while.

Harry escaped through an open window.

Candy didn't notice till she named everything in the house right down to the colony of ants living in a corner of the kitchen. "That's funny...Harry's gone." Candy shrugged. "Must've gone out for a bite to eat. That _little rascal._"

She skipped to the door of her house and opened it, when the bruised harvest sprites held up a big sign that she ran into:

"La la la laaaaa--OW! Who put that sign there..." Candy frowned, trying to make out what the sign said. "Hello civ...civ...il...ee...ahhhn...? Huh?"

"CIVILIAN, you IMBECILE!" snapped the red sprite from the floor. It was taking the joint efforts of the three to hold up the sign. Angered, the red one let go, and then the other two promptly got crushed by the sign.

"Ow..." moaned the blue and yellow sprites.

"Listen, you! We need you for our evil plot, uh, I mean just follow us! You're too stupid to do anything else anyway," said the red sprite.

"Um, okay. Where are we going?" asked Candy.

"We're going...to your WORST NIGHTMARE!" answered the blue one, laughing evilly.

"And once you do our bidding, we will rule the WORLD!" cackled the yellow one.

Candy laughed evilly too, because she was swept in the moment.

"SILENCE!" snapped the red one. Candy shut up. "Now come with us. Gwahahaha!"

About an hour later...

"It's that spring from my dream!" said Candy excitedly. "I remember that statue, and that pink rock, and that mushroom, and that blade of grass, and that other blade of grass--"

"Quiet!" shouted the yellow sprite. "We brought you here because we want you to collect all fifty notes"

"You left fifty notes for me? How _kind!_" remarked Candy, starry eyed.

"No, you neanderthal! They are musical notes that the Harvest Goddess left. We need YOU to destroy any of them that you see, so that she has no chance of waking up!" explained the blue sprite.

"Let's experiment. Here is a pedometer," said the red sprite, giving Candy the mentioned pedometer.

"A present!" cheered Candy.

"Now walk with it," said the yellow sprite.

"Oh no, I can't walk just yet. There's a five minute admiring rule for every present I get. I just have to stand here...and admire..." said Candy.

The sprites stared at her, unamused.

Thirty seconds later...

"Now?"

"Nope," said Candy.

"Now?" asked the yellow one hopefully.

"Not done," said Candy.

Four and a half minutes of impatient waiting later...

"Ah, that was some _good_ admiring!" exclaimed Candy. Then she dropped the pedometer on the ground.

"Why did you do that! We told you to walk!" said the red sprite angrily.

Candy took a few steps.

The yellow one smacked its head. "No! Walk WITH the pedometer!"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that," said Candy.

The red sprite seethed. "And why not?"

"Because."

"Because?" growled the blue sprite.

"Because! Walking with a present would just be silly!" exclaimed Candy.

The sprites grumbled and then talked amongst themselves. Finally, the blue one stepped forward. "I'll show you how it's done!" It held the pedometer (which was hard because the sprite was so tiny) and then took a step.

A shimmery note floated up. "Destroy it, neanderthal! DESTROY IT!" ordered the red one.

Candy, a little confused, grabbed the blue sprite and slammed it against the note. The note disintegrated.

"Ow..." moaned the blue sprite.

"I think she's ready," said the yellow one, with an evil smile.

"Yes...This should be interesting..." said the red one with an equally evil smile.

"Just you wait, college loans, just you wait! We'll pay you off yet!" said the yellow one. "And have extra money to boot!"


End file.
